1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to searching information, and more particularly to an electronic device and method for searching a merchandise location.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a shopping location (e.g., a marketplace) has a vast number of merchandises. It is not easy to find needed merchandises in the shopping location, especially in an unacquainted shopping location. Thus, people have to waste unnecessary time to search where to find the needed merchandise.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved electronic device and method for searching a merchandise location conveniently.